pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
PPF Erzengel
Overview The Erzengel is a long-range sniper rifle developed by the German division of Phoenix Precision Firearms. It is a semi-automatic, flapper-locking design built on the proven PPF Axiom chassis, and is capable of shooting sub-MOA groups at ranges of up to 2.5 km, although it can shoot much further if one were to try. 2 magazines in 4 calibers were developed for the rifle: the more compact .40 PLR (10x90mm; PLR stands for 'P'hoenix 'L'ong 'R'ange) and .56 PLR (14x85mm; meant for anti-materiel use), which are basically shorter and necked down/up versions of the .50 BMG, which use their higher maximum pressure to give the old BMG round a run for its money. The bigger cartridges are the .50 BMG itself and the slightly larger (and noticeably more powerful) .50 UHC (12.7x105; UHC stands for 'U'niversal 'H'eavy 'C'artridge), which PPF developed much earlier for their first weapon, the XM63 Extreme-velocity Rifle. The rifle is fairly light, but not as it could be: additional weight is added by the recoil absorption system in the stock and the accurized barrel. On the civilian market, the Erzengel is instead known as the Excalibur, and is unavailable in .56 PLR due to its larger-than-allowed bullet diameter. Statistics Name : Erzengel Weight : 10 kg (unloaded), 11.7 kg (loaded) Length : 54.5 inches (138.5 cm) Barrel Length : 29" Feed System: 12-round magazine Caliber : .40 PLR, .55 PLR, .50 BMG, .50 UHC Muzzle Velocity : 880-1100 m/s Optimal Range : 100-1800 meters Effective Range : >2500 meters Rate of Fire : Up to 250 RPM PPF ERAR/Lambdλ The PPF ERAR (Extreme-Range Accurized Rifle) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle based on the PPF Axiom, which makes it the smaller cousin of the Erzengel. It has most of the features of the Axiom, such as the giant rear monopod. It is chambered in .300 or .338 Norma Mag as well as .338 Lapua mag, and is produced with a 20", 24" or 29" heavy fluted barrel. The gun differs from many other precision rifles in that it is capable of close-quarter combat: with its 8- to 16-round magazine, the ERAR is a viable battle rifle for THOSE moments. It is also a formidably accurate rifle, with the 29" version shooting sub-MOA groups at ~1750 meters. The stock contains a hydraulic spring, albeit a looser one compared to the Axiom due to the fact that single shots are most common for this weapon. A muzzle brake eats up most of the remaining recoil. One thing to be noted is that the ERAR was built off a more recent version of the Axiom than the Erzengel (specifically, the final production version), therefore it has some advantages over the earlier Erzengel. Therefore, it is planned to make a second-generation version of the anti-materiel rifle for the purpose of replacing the old one, which has thankfully not been produced all that much yet. There is also a straight-pull bolt-action version of the ERAR, dubbed the Lambdλ. It is significantly more accurate, able to take sub-MOA shots from almost TWO MILES (3+ km) in the maximum-accuracy configuration. The downsides? Harsher recoil and lower defense capability. ERAR stats Name : ERAR/Lambdλ Weight :7.6/7 kg (unloaded), 8.8/8.2 kg (loaded) Length : 42.5"-51.5" Barrel Length : 20", 24", 29" Feed System: 16-/8-round magazine Caliber : .300 Norma Magnum, .338 Norma Magnum, .338 Lapua Magnum Muzzle Velocity : 880-1100 m/s Optimal Range : 1200/2000 meters Effective Range : >2200/>3200 meters Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Heavy Weapons Category:PPF Weapons